Kogoro Mouri's Third Suspicion
by Justine Dahino
Summary: Kogoro took the mysterious bow tie. He examined it closely. He turned the bow tie around and he discovered something behind it. He tried to figure out how to use the bow tie. "What's this?" He rotated the dial. "What in the world does this thing do—" His voice suddenly changed. He became Inspector Megure's voice.
1. Kogoro Mouri's Third Suspicion

**This idea just hit me *grins*. I got this idea while I was drinking water.**

**Summary:** Ever since Conan Edogawa lived with Kogoro and Ran, Kogoro finds Conan suspicious. He was suspicious of Conan again for the third time. The Great Sleeping Kogoro Mouri is determined to investigate who Conan Edogawa really is.

**Disclaimer:** Detective Conan is not mine.

Oji-san (Uncle)

Matte (Wait)

Nani (What)

Kuso (Shit or Damn it)

Naruhodo (I see)

* * *

Meitantei Kogoro Mouri was having his third suspicions about the brat, Conan Edogawa. Ran and the brat are both at the swimming pool now and he made an excuse to go with them later.

_Think about it…_ Kogoro thought.

Why does that brat always interfering him while he is investigating? It's always annoying!

Whenever Kogoro got stuck on the case, the brat always helps him giving him some hints and clues…

Kogoro crossed his arms and closed his eyes trying to think deeply.

Kogoro remembered that he had a case trying to regain Maya-san's memory. Someone choked him using a wire. He was almost killed but thankfully, there's Conan that just saved his life just in time.

Kogoro remembered when he was about to get shot by the thief's gun then suddenly Conan was there and saved his life again.

Kogoro also remembered when Conan did the same thing Kogoro did ten years ago to save Eri but this time to save Ran. How does a kid knew how to use a gun?

Kogoro remembered that Heiji and Conan are always hanging out with each other. Heiji calls Conan Kudo-kun sometimes.

And lastly, Kogoro remembered that he always felt something sharp hitting behind his neck and then he falls asleep. When he wakes up, Ran told him that he solved the case and Kogoro couldn't even remember solving it by himself.

Kogoro remembered that the brat was shot and his daughter donated her own blood to Conan. Did she know that Conan was Shinichi? How did she know Conan's blood type?

Kogoro opened his eyes. He would probably asked Ran soon.

_Matte…what did Conan use to make me sleep?_ Kogoro thought.

Kogoro doesn't have any idea of that. He needs to check Conan's clothes and personal items.

_Matte, why does that brat always wear bowtie?_

Kogoro intentionally asked his daughter and the brat to have a vacation with him on the beach just for this. He found Conan's shoes. He examined the shoes. He flashed back how Conan used the shoes. He found the white circle thing on the side of the shoes. He turned it around to a 90 degrees clockwise and the shoes glowed in different colors.

Kogoro looked shocked. _Nani?_

Kogoro quickly turned the same degrees counter clockwise and the glowing of the shoes disappeared.

Kogoro sighed in relief.

Kogoro found Conan's belt. He examined the belt. _This looks like a weird belt…_ He accidentally pressed the button and a soccer ball inflates.

Kogoro felt his eyes widened in shock again.

The soccer ball dribbles on the floor.

_Uh oh!_ _Matte… Ran told me Shinichi always love soccer._ Kogoro smirked.

Kogoro took Conan's watch. _Hmm…_ He pressed the button on the right side of the watch. The lens of the watch opened. "Huh?" Then, a tranquilizer dart flew out from its place.

_Naruhodo…_ _so this was the thing the brat uses to put me to sleep!?_ _That is why I am being called Sleeping Kogoro!_ _Kuso! _Kogoro gripped the watch angrily. Then he set it down carefully without destroying it. He doesn't want Conan to find out.

Kogoro took the mysterious bow tie. He examined it closely. He turned the bow tie around and he discovered something behind it. He tried to figure out how to use the bow tie. "What's this?" He rotated the dial. "What in the world does this thing do—" His voice suddenly changed. He became Inspector Megure's voice. _What the! M-my voice changed!_ _Matte, isn't it Inspector Megure's voice? _He grunted. "Mouri-kun" He mimicked. Then he giggled. He rotated the dial again. He grunted. His voice becomes Sonoko's. "Nani?" He said. He threw his head back then he started to laugh with his tongue out. He immediately covered his mouth. _Oops, don't laugh too loud! _He rotated the dial again. He grunted again. His voice changed to Heiji. _Hmph, that stupid high school detective from the west! _He rotated the dial again. He had fun playing with the voice changer bow tie. He grunted again. His voice became his own daughter's voice. "Conan-kun…"

Kogoro had enough. He looked angry that Conan is also using his own daughter's voice. He will reveal Conan's true identity.


	2. Am I Right, Kudo Shinichi

**Summary:** Kogoro, Ran and Conan went home after the vacation. Kogoro reveals Conan Edogawa's secret in front of Ran. Will Conan finally decide to tell them the truth?

**Disclaimer:** Detective Conan is not mine!

**Author's Note:** Continuation of Kogoro Mouri's Third Suspicion. Here is the second chapter. Sorry for the wait. *grins* Btw, thanks for the reviews! ^_^ My imagination is just really wild. Better wait for the third chapter. Imagine Kogoro Mouri actually doing these. XD

Kawai (cute)

Occhan (Uncle)

Oji-san (Uncle)

Arigato (Thank you)

Nani (What)

Oi (Hey)

* * *

Ran was making dinner in the kitchen.

Kogoro was silently reading his newspaper while smoking.

Conan is busy solving the Rubik's cubic. He isn't wearing his usual blue jacket, the red bow tie, belt, watch and the shoes. He is wearing ordinary house clothes and Japanese house slippers (the white one).

"Dinner's ready!" Ran called out from the kitchen.

Kogoro suddenly frightened.

Conan noticed. He put down the Rubik's cube aside.

Ran put three bowl of rice on the table. Then she gave the chopsticks to Conan and to her father.

Conan and Kogoro took the chopsticks from Ran.

"Arigato" Conan said.

The dish for today is usual. Then two glasses of waters for Ran and Conan while the beer is for Kogoro.

Kogoro, Ran and Conan ate their dinner together silently.

Conan swallowed and chewed his last piece of food in his mouth. "Thanks for the food, Ran-neechan!" He said in a childish voice.

Ran giggled. "So Kawai, Conan-kun!"

"Ran" Kogoro called suddenly, interrupting his daughter from standing up.

"Eh?" Ran said.

"How did you know Conan's blood type?" Kogoro asked, still looking down on the table. He had a serious look on his face.

"What do you mean, Otou-san?" Ran said.

"Remember when Conan was shot?" Kogoro said. "Conan was gonna lose blood and you volunteered to donate your blood to Conan. You and Shinichi have the same blood type. How come you knew Conan's blood type?"

Ran couldn't speak.

Conan felt the sweat from his cheeks. _Oi, oi, Occhan—_ A lightning struck hit him.

"I was suspicious of Conan before too, Ran." Kogoro said. "I was suspicious because every time I got stuck, this mysterious kid will always give me a hint or a clue. I'm also suspicious that I knew I have seen this kid somewhere when you were still a child!"

Ran stared at her father.

"I have evidence that will prove Conan is Shinichi." Kogoro said.

"What do you mean, Otou-san, please tell me!" Ran demanded. She too suspects Conan is Shinichi but—

Conan looked down to the floor.

"Follow me, Ran." Kogoro said as he stood up from his sit and walked towards his bedroom.

Ran followed her father quickly.

Conan remained sitting on the floor.

Kogoro was holding Conan's shoes. "This is the shoes that Conan used to hit things against the criminals." He said. He turned Conan's shoes around and pointed the white circle thing. "See this white circle?"

Ran gave a nod. "Hai"

Kogoro turned the white circle to a 90 degrees clockwise.

The shoes glowed.

"Then," Kogoro said. He took Conan's belt and pressed the button.

A soccer ball inflates.

Ran gasped. _Conan loves soccer and so Shinichi!_

Kogoro used the shoes to kick the soccer ball.

The soccer ball hit against the wall.

Kogoro turned the white circle counter clockwise and the shoes stopped glowing. "The next thing I'm gonna show you is you may not believe it yourself, Ran." He said and took the bow tie and rotated the dial. He put the bow tie over his mouth. He grunted to test the bow tie's voice. The voice from the bow tie was Kogoro's own voice. "This bow tie seemed to be a voice changer. Conan can mimic the voice of others when his victim is put to sleep, especially my voice and yours Ran." He explained and lowered the bow tie. "I was suspicious about this kid for the second time again, whenever I was pulled outside I always fell asleep right after! Right, Conan?"

_This doesn't look good. I have to do something!_ Conan pretended to look innocent. "What do you mean, Oji-san?"

"Your watch doesn't look like an ordinary watch. It has a tranquilizer dart in it! I always felt a sensation that there's something prickling behind my neck before I fell asleep!" Kogoro said. "That is why I don't remember each case that I solved! You used me, you little brat! I'll show you how you did it."

Kogoro grabbed Conan's watch. He pressed a button and the watch's lens opened then a tranquilizer dart flew from its place.

The tranquilizer dart hit the wall and fell to the floor.

Conan stared at the tranquilizer dart on the floor hopelessly. Is this the right moment to tell them the truth?

"Am I Right, Kudo Shinichi?" Kogoro said to Conan.

Conan looked shock.

How can Kogoro act like this? Where's the real Kogoro Mouri? The real Kogoro Mouri can't be this so smart! Did the great Kogoro Mouri hit his head again?

Conan thought that a member of the black organization is disguised as his uncle. He must not slip his mouth about the black organization yet. _Should I really tell them? What if the black organization will come after—?_


	3. Conan Edogawa confessed

**Summary:** Conan Edogawa finally confessed to Kogoro, Ran and to the police that he is Kudo Shinichi even though he knows what risk this could bring to the people around him. Conan wants to bring down the black organization and exposed them.

**Disclaimer:** Detective Conan is not mine!

**Author's Note:** Third chapter of Kogoro Mouri's Third Suspicion. Thank you for the reviews guys. Without the reviews, I may not continue this fanfiction story.

Ano (Umm)

Oi (Hey)

Iie (No)

Nani (What)

Sona (No way)

* * *

Kogoro Mouri gazed in disbelief through the window.

Ran Mouri was speechless.

Conan Edogawa confessed from the very beginning. He told them that he and Ran separated after Shinichi solved the Tropical Land murder case because he noticed Vodka's mysterious behavior. Shinichi followed Vodka. He listened to the conversation and even recorded it with the mini tape recorder. But unfortunately, Gin appeared behind Shinichi and hit Shinichi on the head which knocked him out and bleed his head. Gin used the APTX 4869 to poison Shinichi but the effect of the drug made Shinichi's body shrunk to a kid and that's were Shinichi became Conan Edogawa. Shinichi used the name Conan Edogawa to hide his real identity.

Kogoro gripped his hand tightly. He tried not to lose his temper against Conan/Shinichi after hearing the story. He was fooled by Shinichi Kudo and that is what drives him mad. He was angry too that Conan Edogawa really used the tranquilizer dart to use him as his puppet to solve the crime.

Kogoro turned to Conan. He was about to say something to Conan/Kudo but he noticed Ran's expression. "Oi Ran, what is it?"

Ran's eyes became like dots and her cheeks are blushing. "A-ano… I remember that Conan-kun and I are always taking a bath together…"

Kogoro's body suddenly surrounded by red aura.

Conan gulped. _Oi oi…_ "I didn't see any of Ran-neechan's private parts, I swear!"

"CONAN!" Kogoro yelled and punched Conan's head.

"Itai!" Conan cried.

* * *

Inspector Megure, Takagi, Sato, Shiratori, Chiba, Sango and Misao are all in disbelief to hear Conan Edogawa's confession. Conan Edogawa also confessed that he used Kogoro Mouri to investigate the crime and make him famous so that the Black Organization will notice Kogoro Mouri.

"I wonder where the mini tape recorder could be." Kogoro said.

"I'm sure those Men In Black had already destroyed it." Conan said.

"I still can't believe everything you said, Conan-kun." Megure said. "Or should we call you—"

"Iie, just call me Conan instead of Shinichi. I don't want the Black Organization to know that all of you know my real identity now." Conan said seriously.

"Oh man, this is so scary…" Takagi said.

"So what does this APTX 4869 looked like?" Sato asked.

"Perhaps, Haibara can show it to you. I already explained the effect of APTX 4869." Conan answered.

"Haibara?" Megure said.

Haibara entered the room. "Konichiwa everyone, I am a member of the Black Organization." She confessed.

Everyone stared at her.

"I'm a scientist of the Black Organization. My sister's death, Akemi Miyano caused me to betray them all. My real name is Shiho Miyano, codename Sherry. I used the name Ai Haibara as my elias. But still, you have to call me Haibara so that the Black Organization will never knew my and Conan's real identity."

"Doesn't seemed uncomfortable to call you both Conan and Haibara since we now know your real identity?" Takagi said.

"Oi, Takagi. Let Haibara finished first." Megure scolded.

Takagi scratched his head. "G-gomenasai."

Haibara pulled out the APTX 4869 wrapped in tissue paper and showed it to them. "APTX 4869 or really called Aprataxin 4869."

The drug APTX 4869 is a capsule that looks like medicine. It has two colors, white and red.

Everyone leaned in closer.

"So this is the APTX 4869," Kogoro said curiously. "Such a small thing but dangerous. It could make you become a child again."

"Cool, I wanna be a child again!" Misao said cheerfully.

Kogoro turned to Misao. "Baka! If you take the drug you'll probably never come back to your normal body."

"Haibara-san, is there a cure for APTX 4869?" Misao asked eagerly.

"There is but the effect only lasts 24 hours." Haibara answered. "I gave Conan some to become Shinichi again just to solve a case."

_Oh man…_ Conan felt embarrassed.

Misao felt his shoulders slumped and sighed frustratingly.

"Kudo" Kogoro said.

_Takagi was right, it's really uncomfortable for Oji-san to call me on my real name!_ Conan thought.

Kogoro grunted. "I mean C-Conan"

"Hai?" Conan said.

"Can you show us the lists of the Black Organization members?" Kogoro asked.

"Hai," Conan said. "Some of the Black Organization members are already deceased. There are only five members left in the Black Organization." He paused. "Gin and Vodka, the two members of Black Organization whom I encountered with me and Ran in the Tropical Land."

Kogoro looked nervous. "Shit, I'm glad Ran wasn't harmed! Damn you, Kudo."

_Oi, oi Occhan did you forget? Call me Conan not Kudo!_ Conan thought.

"I also had an encounter with Vermouth, she's an actress and the master of disguise." Conan continued. "She already knew that I'm Kudo Shinichi and Haibara is Sherry. Chianti and Korn are excellent sniper."

"Geez, what kind of names they have?" Kogoro said.

Shiratori crossed his arms. "It sounds like they got their names from liquors."

"Hmph, isn't it obvious?" Kogoro said.

Misao and Takagi are busy searching alcoholic beverages and liquor names on the internet.

"Oji-san" Conan said.

"Huh?" Kogoro said.

"You might feel shock the next name that I'm gonna tell you." Conan said.

Kogoro looked serious. "Go ahead, Kudo I mean, Conan."

Conan looked through Kogoro's eyes. "Remember the name, Tooru Amuro?"

"Tooru Amuro? Hai, he is an apprentice of mine. I wonder where he is now." Kogoro said.

"He is a member of the Black Organization. His code name is Bourbon. He specializes in detective work and gathering information. He posed as private detective and became your apprentice."

Kogoro looked frightened. _N-nani!? _

"Sona!" Sango said surprisingly.

Inspector Megure, Takagi, Sato, Shiratori, Misao, Sango and Chiba put all their attention to Kogoro Mouri.

"That bastard he tricked the great meitantei!" Kogoro said angrily. "I'm gonna have my revenge on him!"

"So what do we do now since we already know the members of the Black Organization?" Takagi asked.

"Obviously, we're gonna take the Organization down and I will expose all of their crimes in public, I swear!" Conan vowed.

Haibara stared at Conan.


	4. Don't leave, Haibara

**Is Ai Haibara gonna say goodbye? After all Shinichi vows to expose the Black Organization?**

**Disclaimer:** Detective Conan is not mine!

**Author's Note:** Fourth chapter of Kogoro Mouri's Third Suspicion. It's gonna be a little emotional for Haibara-san.

* * *

It was raining heavily.

Haibara/Sherry wrote a letter to Conan/Shinichi and Kogoro Mouri.

The letter says:

_Dear Conan Edogawa/Shinichi Kudo and Kogoro Mouri,_

_I'm sorry for making your lives a mess because of me._

_Conan Edogawa, I will leave to you the APTX 4869._

_Show the public the drug. _

_Tell the truth!_

_Tell the public who I am!_

_Tell the public who made the drug!_

_Tell the drug's real effect!_

_Expose the Black Organization and take them down! _

_I don't care if the Black Organization will come after me and kill me._

_I just want to… have a peace of mind._

_I wish I didn't join the Black Organization…_

_You will never see me again._

_Forgive me, Shiho Miyano_

Doctor Agasa and Conan Edogawa were both asleep soundlessly.

Haibara-san was wide awake. Her pack bag is packed and ready to go. She stared at Conan's sleepy face. She smiled to herself.

_Sayonara, Kudo-kun._ Haibara thought.

Then she closed the door.

Conan Edogawa woke up. He doesn't know what had awoken him. He realized that Haibara-san's bed was empty. Then he saw a mysterious letter on the bedside table. He sat up from the bed. He took the letter. He unfolded the letter and read it.

Conan panicked. He immediately jumped out from the bed and ran for the door.

Haibara was about to leave Doctor Agasa's house when—

"Where do you think you're going?"

Haibara stopped. She didn't turn her back to see the person speaking behind her. She already knew the voice.

"I read your letter, Haibara-san." Conan said.

Haibara felt silent.

"You can't do this, Haibara-san. You can't leave!" Conan protested.

"Tell me why?" Haibara demanded. "After all I was the one who messed up your life, the Mouri family and everyone else! If I didn't make the APTX 4869 Shinichi Kudo wouldn't become Conan Edogawa!"

Haibara felt the tears in her eyes.

Conan put his hands on Haibara's shoulders. "Haibara-san, I need your help to expose the Black Organization. You will tell the public about the APTX 4869 yourself."

"After that I'll be going to prison then?" Haibara said. She wiped the tears in her eyes.

"Iie," Conan said as he shook his head. "You're gonna live your new normal life and forget that you are a member of the Black Organization."

Haibara stared at Conan in disbelief.

"Haibara-san, please, don't leave." Conan begged. "We need your help."

Haibara gave Conan a smile. "You're not just a good detective, Conan-kun but you have a kind heart too." She said and embraced Conan tightly around her arms. "Thank you for being kind to me."


	5. Guess Who Come To Visit

**Disclaimer:** Detective Conan is mine!

**Author's Note:** Fifth chapter of Kogoro Mouri's Third Suspicion. Guess who come to visit, Kogoro Mouri? It's the yellow haired with black complexion guy. Familiar?

* * *

Daijobou desu ka (Are you alright/Are you okay)

Nani (What)

Baka (Stupid/Idiot)

Baro (idiot)

Sensei (teacher)

* * *

**Kogoro Mouri vs Bourbon**

Someone knocked on Mouri Detective Agency's door.

_Finally, a client!_ Kogoro thought as he reached for the doorknob. He turned the doorknob and opened the door wide.

It was Toomu Amuro, codename's Bourbon appeared standing on the Mouri Detective Agency's doorway.

Bourbon looked cheerful. He had a wide smile on his face. "Konichiwa, Mouri-sensei!"

Kogoro felt his eyes widened. _Shit... it's him!_

* * *

"Mouri-sensei, Daijobou desu ka?" Bourbon asked. "You look like as if you saw a ghost…"

Kogoro scratched his head. "I'm fine," He said and tried to look normal. "C-come in, come in!"

"Arigato gozaimasu" Bourbon said and entered the Mouri Detective Agency.

Kogoro quickly walked towards the window and slid it open. The wind blows against Kogoro's face. He took a deep breath. "Hmm, fresh air!"

_Good thing Ran and Conan are at school. If anything happens to me, Conan, protect my daughter, or else I'll kill you._

"Are you really alright, Mouri-sensei?" Bourbon asked.

"Long time no see, Amuro-san." Kogoro interrupted. He tried to change the subject. "What have you come here for?"

Bourbon put his sling bag down on Kogoro's desk. He zipped it open. "Well, actually…" He said, as he dig his hand into his bag. Unexpectedly, his swung his arm to Kogoro.

Kogoro dodged in time. _What was that? _He noticed Bourbon holding a knife.

Bourbon held the knife's blade over Kogoro's throat.

"T-Toomu, w-what the hell are you doing!?" Kogoro stammered nervously. His face began to sweat.

"I know you knew something about Conan Edogawa." Bourbon said.

"Nani?"

"I know that kid isn't just a kid. He is someone else. He's too smart to be a kid. Tell me all that you know about Conan Edogawa. I'll confess something to you, Mouri-sensei."

_Baro, d__on't call me sensei! _Kogoro thought angrily.

"I'm a member of the Black Organization. My codename is Bourbon. Don't forget the codename, Mouri-sensei. Now before I'm gonna kill you, tell me about Conan Edogawa first." Bourbon said seriously.

Kogoro glared at Bourbon. _Kuso!_

* * *

Bourbon pressed the tip of the knife's blade over Mouri's throat.

A blood slithered down from Kogoro's neck.

Kogoro winced in pain. "You wanna know about Conan? Conan is an elementary student, a smart one."

Bourbon laughed. "Don't lie to me, Mouri-sensei."

_Did he reveal his real identity for a purpose? I'm not that stupid!_ Kogoro thought.

"Tell me or die" Bourbon threatened.

Kogoro pushed Bourbon against the wall.

Bourbon looked surprised. He hit his back against the wall. He winced in pain and released Kogoro.

Kogoro quickly took a step away from Bourbon.

Bourbon gave Kogoro a devilish smile.

Kogoro knit his eyebrows.

Bourbon attacked Kogoro with the knife again.

Kogoro dodged Bourbon's attack.

Bourbon attacked Kogoro again.

Kogoro got hit at the side of his left arm. He covered the wound with his right hand.

Bourbon lunge the knife towards Kogoro's face.

Kogoro dodged. He grabbed Bourbon's wrists. Then he used his judo throw.

Bourbon felt his body being lifted.

Kogoro slammed Bourbon hard against the floor.

Bourbon dropped the knife and became unconscious.

Kogoro catches his breath. "Baka!"

The Black Porsche 356 parked far away from the Mouri Detective Agency.

Gin and Vodka are inside the car.

The two had been listening to Kogoro Mouri and Bourbon's conversation secretly. They thought Kogoro Mouri knew something about Conan Edogawa and they are desperately wanted to know it. They know Conan Edogawa isn't just an ordinary kid. Conan Edogawa is someone else. They have been seeing the kid together with the Japan police districts and the FBI.

"Looks like our Bourbon failed, partner," Vodka said sarcastically. "What should we do?"

Gin gave Vodka an evil grin. "You know what to do."

* * *

**Oh no what are they gonna do?**


	6. Face To Face For The First Time

**Disclaimer:** Detective Conan is not mine.

* * *

(I wonder what will Mr. Gosho Aoyoma's reaction could be when he finds and read this! *insert Kogoro Mouri laugh with tongue out here*)

* * *

Wakatta (I understand)

Nani/Nanda (What)

Itai (It hurts)

Occhan (Uncle)

Daijobou desu ka (Are you alright)

Iya (No)

Hai (Yes)

Oi (Hey)

**Tokyo Police District**

"NANI?"

"Mouri-sensei, please don't be angry at me." Bourbon apologized quickly.

"You only did that just to get along with the Black Organization's or whatever organization's plan!?" Kogoro yelled.

"Uh… hai" Bourbon said in a low voice.

"But why do you have to hit me!" Kogoro said angrily. His temper has not yet cooled down.

"So that the Black Organization will not be suspicious of me and letting them think that I killed you." Bourbon told Kogoro nervously.

"But you didn't and I knock you out of my judo throw! What if they'll think you failed at your task?" Kogoro said.

"Then I'll let myself getting arrested and stay here in prison if that could let you forgive me." Bourbon said politely.

Kogoro turned away from Bourbon. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Hmph! I still can't forgive after all what you did to me!"

Bourbon closed his eyes. His lips formed to a smile. "Wakatta."

Detective Chiba closed the prison door and locked it.

Inspector Megure turned to his former partner. "How's your left arm, Mouri-kun?"

"It'll be fine, Inspector Megure, nothing to worry about." Kogoro said.

"I'm still worried about you, Mouri-kun, after all you knew Conan Edogawa's secret and the Black Organization are after you! Can't you see that?" Inspector Megure said worriedly.

"Oh yes, I see it. It's because I'm the great Meitantei Mouri Kogoro, right?" Kogoro said boastfully. He put his hands on his hips and laughed.

Inspector Megure sighed.

"Megure-keibu!" Takagi called as he ran towards Megure.

"Ah Takagi-kun" Megure said.

Takagi whispered something to Megure.

Megure looked shock. "Nani? Are you sure about that information?"

"Hai" Takagi said as he gave a nod.

Inspector Megure turned to Kogoro. "Mouri-kun, you may be surprise what I'm gonna tell you."

Kogoro raised his eyebrow. "Nanda?"

"Tooru Amuro is a member of the FBI." Megure told Kogoro.

Kogoro looked surprised. Then he glanced over his shoulder to Bourbon. "Is this true?"

Bourbon gave a nod.

Kogoro stepped towards Bourbon and glared through the prison door. "Where's your FBI badge?"

"A-ano…" Takagi said. Then he pulled out Bourbon's badge from his chest pocket. "It's here..."

Kogoro snatched Bourbon's badge from Takagi's hand.

"M-Mouri-san!" Takagi said in panic.

Kogoro studied Bourbon's badge. His temper flared again. "Then why did you become and pretend to be my apprentice?"

"I-it's for—"

"To get information from me? That's your specialty, right?" Kogoro interrupted. He gave Bourbon's badge back to Takagi.

Takagi took it and sighed in relief. He thought Kogoro Mouri was gonna destroy Tooru Amoro's badge.

"Takagi-kun" Bourbon called.

"H-hai?"

"Please take care of my badge. Please don't lose it." Bourbon told Takagi.

Takagi gave a nod. "Hai"

"Otou-san!" The voice of a girl called somewhere.

Kogoro and Inspector Megure glanced behind their shoulders.

Ran Mouri and Conan Edogawa were running towards Kogoro and Inspector Megure. They were still wearing their school uniforms.

Ran embraced her father quickly. "Otou-san, I'm so glad you're okay!"

Kogoro winced in pain. "Itai…"

"Occhan, daijobou desu ka?" Conan asked.

Kogoro nodded. "Uh, hai"

Conan looked through the prison door and stared at Bourbon seriously.

Bourbon stared suspiciously at Conan. He hasn't known Conan Edogawa's real identity yet but he knows Conan is the Sleeping Kogoro.

"Why are you doing this?" Conan asked.

"Oi Conan, Toomu said that he isn't trying to kill me he only did it for a purpose to gain the Black Organization's trust to him." Kogoro explained.

"Do you trust him, Occhan?" Conan asked seriously.

It took Kogoro to think. He was thinking twice. "I can't say…"

"Have you told him about me?" Conan asked again.

"Iie, I'm not that stupid even though this guy is really a member of the FBI and playing undercover for the Black Organization." Kogoro answered.

Ran took Kogoro's arm. She doesn't like the feeling surrounding the member of the Black Organization guy. "Otou-san, can we go home now please?"

"Wait Ran." Kogoro interrupted.

"But Otou-san…" Ran said. She hid behind her father.

"Geez, what are you scared of?" Kogoro said. Then he turned back to Bourbon. "Just one more thing I want to ask you. What's your reason for joining the Black Organization?"

Bourbon stayed silent.

"Oi, answer me!" Kogoro demanded.

"My real primary mission… is to search for the escapist of the Black Organization. She is a member and a scientist of the Black Organization."

Conan felt his eyes widened. _A scientist?_

"I'm searching for this scientist who created the APTX 4869, Shiho Miyano." Bourbon said.

"Shiho Miyano?" Kogoro said. He wasn't familiar with the name.

_Shiho Miyano? Is he looking for Ai Haibara?_ Conan thought. _I'd better tell Haibara soon!_

"Otou-san, can we go now please?" Ran begged.

Kogoro looked at his watch. "Alright, I'm kind of hungry now."

Conan quickly joined on Kogoro's side. "Me too!" He said in a childish voice.

* * *

Conan Edogawa takes a bath alone now. He missed Ran taking a bath with her. He missed Ran shampooing his hair and soaping his entire body. He hid his entire body in the water and half of his face.

_But now since Occhan and Ran knew who I really am…_ Conan thought. _Ran had stopped taking a bath with me._

Conan let out a frustrating sigh.

_When will I return to my Kudo Shinichi body, the great high school detective?_

* * *

Conan Edogawa dressed up to his elementary school uniform. He reached for Occhan's bedroom doorknob. Then he opened the door widely.

"Ohayou, Occhan!" Conan greeted.

"O-ohayou, Conan…" Kogoro greeted back nervously over his newspaper.

"Ohayou, Ran-neechan!" Conan greeted.

Ran giggled.

"What's so funny?" Conan said. He walked towards the dining table. He put his pack bag on the side and sat on the floor.

"Hmph, nothing!" Ran said strictly. Then she settled the dishes on the table over her father first and Conan next. Suddenly, she remembered something. "Ah!"

"What is it, Ran-neechan?" Conan asked.

"Otou-san"

"Nani?"

"I think you've got some mails today." Ran said as she picked up the envelopes. "Hmm, where is it..."

Ran picked up the black envelope and gave it Kogoro. "Here you go."

Kogoro took the mysterious black envelope. There was something written at the back of the envelope. "…To the great Meitantei Kogoro Mouri," He said. He ripped the side of the envelope and took out the paper from inside. Then he unfolded it. "…Dear Meitantei Mouri Kogoro, please accept this invitation. I want you to solve this case for me. You will have 10 million yen after you solved this. I will tell you what the case is all about when you get there. I'll be waiting…"

Kogoro's eyes became dollar signs. "10 Million Yen?"

"A case?" Conan said cheerfully.

Kogoro narrowed his eyes to Conan. "You have a school to attend."

"But I'm a high school detective! Do I still need to go to back to elementary?"

"Did you forget? What about the detective boys, Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko?" Kogoro said. "Did you tell them that you are Kudo Shinichi and not Conan Edogawa?"

Conan sighed frustratingly and shook his head. "Iie…"

"Are you going to tell them?" Kogoro said.

"…Maybe" Conan said sadly.

"Leave this case to me, you and Ran are going to school today, got it?" Kogoro told Ran and Conan.

"Hai!" Ran and Conan said altogether.

"Just be careful, Occhan." Conan told Kogoro.

"I don't want you using your tranquilizer dart on me again and used me to solve the case!" Kogoro said.

Conan felt embarrassed._ Oi, oi!_

* * *

As usual, Kogoro Mouri rented a car and drives alone towards the destination.

Kogoro just wanted Conan/Kudo to be safe until Conan's body returns to Kudo Shinichi.

Kogoro waited patiently for the person.

1 Hour had passed.

Kogoro yawned and looked on his watch. He suddenly thought that this could be a prank. The envelope doesn't even have the person's name on it.

Kogoro noticed a mysterious huge shadow of a man wearing a fedora hat on the ground before him. He doesn't like the feeling he felt right now. He turned his head behind his shoulder.

A huge hand holding a handkerchief covered Kogoro Mouri's nose and mouth.

Kogoro smells alcohol. He grabbed the culprit's arm and used his judo throw.

Vodka felt his body lifted around the Meitantei's shoulder. Then his back slammed against the ground.

Gin appeared behind Kogoro Mouri. He grinned devilishly. He pressed another handkerchief against Kogoro's nose and mouth tightly.

Kogoro grabbed Gin's arm and attempts to use his judo throw again but he felt his vision started to blur. He dropped his knees to the ground. Then he fainted.

* * *

"That Meitantei used his judo throw against me!" Vodka complained.

"As expected, Vodka," Gin said calmly. "And you didn't listen to me. I've been doing a little research about him."

"Hmph!" Vodka said.

"Did you bring the APTX 4869?" Gin asked.

Vodka gave a nod. "Yeah"

Gin punched Kogoro's cheek.

Kogoro woke up from the punch. He felt the aching pain on his cheek. He opened his eyes and was surprised of what he sees.

Gin smirked. "Konichiwa, Meitantei Kogoro Mouri."

_I-it's Gin!_ Kogoro thought in panic.

For the first time, Kogoro Mouri has finally come face to face with the two members of the Black Organization, Gin and Vodka.

Kogoro felt his entire body paralyzed. He couldn't move.

"Tell me what you know about Conan Edogawa?" Gin asked coldly.

Kogoro remained silent and glared at Gin.

Gin punched Kogoro's stomach.

Kogoro winced in pain.

"Vodka" Gin called as he held his hand to Vodka.

Vodka pulled out the APTX 4869 and put it to Gin's palm.

Gin grabbed Kogoro's jaw.

Kogoro looked terrified to see the drug on Gin's hand. _This is not real. This is a nightmare, right!? C'mon Kogoro wake up!_

"C'mon, Meitantei, I want you to take the drug since you saw our faces." Gin said.

Kogoro turned his head away.

Gin grabbed Kogoro's mouth and opened it forcefully.

Kogoro head smashed Gin's head hardly.

Gin winced in pain. Then he fell down to the ground.

Vodka gasped. "Gin!"

Kogoro quickly stood up and ran away as fast as he could.

"He's getting away!" Vodka shouted in alarm.

Gin groaned in pain.

Vodka knelt down beside Gin. "Gin, daijobou desu ka?"

"…That man" Gin muttered.

"Gin, Kogoro's escaping!"

"Let him be…" Gin said.

"But!"

"We'll make sure he'll be dead next time…" Gin said as he sat up from the ground.

Kogoro Mouri didn't stop running even though his legs felt tired. His shoes tripped over to a rock. He fell. He stood up and ran again. He was running for his life! All he could think of right now was his daughter and that brat. _Ran! Conan!_


	7. Shot

**Disclaimer:** Detective Conan is not mine.

* * *

Occhan (Uncle)

Kuso (Damn it)

Tadaima (I'm home/I'm back home)

Moshi-Moshi (Hello)

Nani (What)

Narukoto (I see)

* * *

Ai Haibara looked shock.

Conan stared at her. He told her about Bourbon's mission searching for her.

Haibara looked down. Her bangs covered her eyes. "Do you trust him, Shinichi?"

"I'm not sure, Haibara. But this guy had been pretending to be my Occhan's apprentice… this guy is both suspicious and mysterious to me..." Conan said.

Haibara felt silent.

"What are you gonna do?" Conan asked seriously.

Haibara turned away from Conan. "I don't know…"

* * *

Inspector Megure and Takagi are already in the Mouri Detective Agency.

Kogoro Mouri was back safely with the rental car. He had a blanket around him and a cup of coffee on his hands.

"Oi, oi, Mouri-kun, calm down." Inspector Megure said trying to ease Kogoro.

"I-I-I s-saw G-Gin and V-Vodka, Inspector!" Kogoro stammered. "H-how c-can I calm down! Th-they almost k-k-killed m-me!"

"We're glad you weren't hurt, Mouri-san." Takagi said.

Kogoro put down his coffee on the table with a thud. He stood up and then grabbed Takagi's jacket. "Are you nuts!? Th-they tried to give me th-the d-drug like w-what they did to C-Conan!"

"Please calm down, Mouri-kun," Inspector Megure said. "Pull yourself together. Can you tell us what happened?"

"…I received a mail from an unknown client. He told me that he will tell the case when I arrived at their place and also, they offer me 10 Million Yen!" Kogoro stammered again.

"Narukoto" Megure said.

"Kuso, if I only knew it was a prank!" Kogoro said angrily as he punched the table.

"Tadaima!" Conan said aloud as he opened the Mouri Detective Agency's door.

Kogoro glared at Conan.

"O-Oji-san, what's wrong?" Conan asked nervously.

"I just had an encounter with Gin and Vodka…" Kogoro said.

Conan looked shock. "Nani!?"

Inspector Megure took the black envelope from the table. "This black envelope is only a prank, Shin- I mean, Conan-kun."

"Did they hurt you, Occhan?" Conan asked worriedly.

"No" Kogoro answered.

Conan sighed in relief.

"But they tried to give me the drug! They tried to shrink me! They want me to be like you! No way! That will never happen to me!" Kogoro shouted angrily.

"Please calm down, Mouri-kun!" Inspector Megure said.

Kogoro sat back on the sofa and crossed his arms angrily. Suddenly, his cell phone rang.

"Ah le le, who's calling?" Conan asked in a childish voice.

"Not that Ah le le again." Kogoro complained.

Conan grinned.

Kogoro pulled out his cell phone from his chest pocket. He looked at the caller's I.D. first on the screen. But the caller only has a number.

Inspector Megure leaned forward. "Who is it, Mouri-kun."

Kogoro flipped open his phone. Then he put it over his ear. "Moshi-Moshi…"

"Is this the great detective Mouri Kogoro?" The mysterious cold voice said over the phone.

"Who's this?" Kogoro asked.

"You're wife and your daughter are in danger." The mysterious caller said.

"Nani? Who is this! Are you Gin? Vodka? Answer me! How did you get this number!?" Kogoro demanded angrily.

"I have an excellent sniper watching your wife and your daughter's every move." The mysterious caller said.

"Who are you!?" Kogoro demanded angrily again.

But the caller already hung up.

"What's wrong, Mouri-kun. Who was that?" Inspector Megure asked.

"Inspector, Eri and Ran are in danger!"

Conan looked shock. _Ran!_

* * *

Chianti was waiting patiently. She was chewing a gum. She was not on the school's building. Her sniper's scope aimed at Ran.

"Chianti, are you ready?" Gin's voice asked over Chianti's earpiece.

"All set, Gin." Chianti answered. She licked her lips.

* * *

**Teitan High School**

The door of Ran Mouri's classroom flung open in the middle of the class.

"Ran!" Kogoro Mouri called.

Ran looked surprised to see her father during this hour. "Otou-san, what are you doing here?"

The students and the Professor couldn't believe what they see.

Kogoro took Ran's arm. "Ran, let's go home!"

"B-but Otou-san I'm still having class!" Ran said nervously as she stood up from the chair.

"Pack your things and we're going home, right now!" Kogoro shouted.

"Otou-san, what's the matter!?" Ran demanded angrily.

Chianti looked over her scope. She can see Kogoro Mouri arguing with her daughter right now. "I see the real target."

"Do it" Gin commanded over Chianti's earpiece.

Chianti licked her lips again. She changed the sniper's scope to the real target. Then, she pulled the trigger without hesitation.

Kogoro Mouri looked shock. He looked down and found blood stain on his left chest.

Ran gasped in shock.

Kogoro grabbed his chest in pain. The great detective Kogoro Mouri fell on the floor unconsciously.

"OTOU-SAN!" Ran screamed.


	8. How Detective Conan Should Have Ended

**Disclaimer:** Detective Conan is not mine!

**Summary:** Kogoro Mouri survived. Conan Edogawa takes the prototype antidote to return as Shinichi Kudo temporarily. Shinichi Kudo and Shiho Miyano exposed the Black Organization in public. Gin kidnapped Ran. Kogoro rescue his daughter and conquer his fear of heights!

**Author's Note:** I wrote every possibility that could happen to the ending of Detective Conan. What do you think?

(Updated!)

**PREPARE FOR KAITOU KID'S APPEARANCE!**

* * *

Okaa-san (Mom/Mother)

Kuso (Idiot/Shit/Damn it)

Oji-san (Uncle)

Otou-san (Dad)

Anata (Dear)

Iie (No)

Nani (What)

Oi (Hey)

arigato gozaimasu (thank you very much)

shikashi (but)

kangei (welcome)

ikimashou (let's go)

Daijobou-desu-ka (are you alright)

* * *

Detective Mouri Kogoro was put at Beika Hospital. His mouth was covered with an oxygen mask and his breathing was slow.

Eri Kisaki, Ran Mouri and Conan Edogawa and Inspector Megure are with Kogoro in the room.

Eri looked worried and took her estranged husband's hand. "Anata…" She said with sadness in her voice. The tears in her eyes began to fall.

Eri cried.

Ran looked sad. "Okaa-san…"

Inspector Megure felt upset to see Kogoro like this. He couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and left the room.

Conan Edogawa felt guilty. He looked down on the floor in shame. He wished he didn't tell his secret to Oji-san. This wouldn't happen.

* * *

Eri Kisaki decided to stay with Ran and Conan at the Mouri Detective Agency.

The Mouri Detective Agency is so quiet without Kogoro Mouri around.

Conan Edogawa misses Oji-san so much more than Ran misses her Otou-san. He missed Kogoro's confidence, silliness and stupidity.

_Occhan is not stupid… He's smart, just lazy._ Conan thought. _Yep, Kogoro Mouri is just a lazy old man._

For the past days, there are clients visiting the Mouri Detective Agency for help but Eri, Ran and Conan rejected all of them and told them the truth.

Conan didn't tell his real identity to Eri to keep her safe and not get involved with the Black Organization.

Ran knew this and kept Conan's real identity to her mother too for her safety.

* * *

The next day, Eri Kisaki decided to go to work and doesn't want to be absent anymore.

"Okaa-san, are you going to work today?" Ran asked.

"Hai," Eri said with a nod. "Don't worry, I'll still be staying here tonight."

"Hai!" Ran and Conan said in unison.

Eri walked towards the door. She put her hand on the doorknob. Before she could turn it, a shadow of a man emerged behind the door.

Eri gasped.

Conan puts his hand over his belt.

The door flung open.

It was Kogoro Mouri.

Kogoro Mouri was catching his breath. His face covered in sweat. He doesn't still look good. He was wearing usual violet pants and jacket without the shirt and necktie anymore. His chest was bandaged.

Eri, Ran and Conan looked surprised.

"Oji-san!"

"Otou-san!"

"Anata! How did you get here?" Eri asked. She walked towards her husband. She put her husband's shoulder around her and helped him enter the Agency.

"I escaped, Eri…" Kogoro said weakly.

"Why!?" Eri asked.

"I don't want to stay at the hospital anymore and besides… Ran and Conan are alone." Kogoro said.

"But I stayed with them." Eri told him.

_Did Conan and Ran told Eri?_ Kogoro wondered. He felt the wound on his chest ached. He grabbed his chest and grimaced in pain. "Kuso…"

"Anata"

"Huh?"

"I have to leave."

"What? You're leaving already?"

"I have to go to work. I was absent for three days." Eri told him.

"Ah… okay" Kogoro said.

Eri turned to Ran and Conan. "Ran, Conan take care of him for me, please" She said. She felt her cheeks blushing.

Ran smiled. "Hai!"

Eri helped Kogoro sat on the sofa. "Anata, don't drink beer anymore, please? It's not good for your condition."

Kogoro narrowed his eyes to her. "…Fine"

Eri gave Kogoro a kiss on the cheek.

Kogoro blushed.

Ran couldn't help but feel happy to see his estranged parents like this.

"See you later" Eri told the three of them. Then she left the Agency.

Kogoro looked sad. "Eri…"

_Heh, heh, they do still like each other…_ Conan thought.

"Ran, did you tell your mom about Conan's identity?" Kogoro asked.

"Iie" Ran said.

Kogoro smiled. "Good. It will keep her safe and not involved with the B.O."

"Otou-san, do you still like mom?" Ran asked eagerly.

Kogoro blushed again. "I uh…um…what time is it?"

Ran giggled.

"Oji-san"

Kogoro looked down to Conan. "Nani?"

"I have a plan how to take down the Black Organization." Conan said seriously.

"Really?"

Conan smirked at Occhan.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Conan?" Haibara asked curiously.

Conan gave her a nod seriously. "Please, Haibara, give me the drug. I beg of you. We've already planned this with Oji-san yesterday."

Haibara sighed. She opened her pack bag and took a box of prototype antidote. She took one and handed it to Conan.

Conan took the box of prototype antidote instead.

"Oi, Conan, what are you doing?" Haibara asked.

Conan laughed. His laugh sounded like…

Haibara was familiar with the voice.

A white smoke surrounded Conan Edogawa.

When the white smoke disappeared, Conan Edogawa became Kaitou Kid!

"…K-Kaitou Kid…" Haibara stammered.

Kaitou smirked. "It's the real Kaitou Kid disguised as Conan Edogawa."

Haibara glared at Kaitou Kid. "Why you!"

"Now, now, my lady, don't get mad at me. Your face will become ugly when you get angry and I don't want that beautiful face of yours to be ruined. " Kaitou said calmly. He performed a magic trick. A red rose appeared on his hand. He knelt down in front of Haibara. Then he gave Haibara a kiss on the cheek.

Both of Haibara's eyes became hearts and her cheeks are blushing.

"You are always beautiful, Haibara-san." Kaitou Kid told Haibara and gave her the red rose.

Haibara took the rose. "Kiddo-sama."

"So long, my sweetheart" Kaitou Kid said as he took Haibara's hand and kissed it. He performed another magic trick. Then he disappeared with the Prototype Antidote!

* * *

Conan Edogawa arrived at Doctor Agasa's house with Kogoro Mouri to get the Prototype Antidote from Haibara. But unfortunately, what they see isn't what they expected.

Kaitou Kid's spell hasn't vanished on Haibara yet.

Haibara's eyes are still hearts and her cheeks are still blushing. She kept muttering to herself that she fell in love with Kaitou Kid. She was still holding the red rose on her hands.

Conan put both of his hands on top of Haibara's shoulders and he kept on shaking her to wake her up. "Oi, Haibara. Haibara. Oi! Wake up, Haibara!"

"She's been like that when I arrived here." Doctor Agasa reminded Conan.

"Oh Kaitou Kid…" Haibara said romantically again.

Kogoro Mouri looked disappointed. He was excited to see how Conan Edogawa transforms back to Shinichi Kudo and get revenge for inventing the Sleeping Kogoro.

Conan Edogawa checked Haibara's pack bag.

The box of Prototype Antidote is missing.

Conan Edogawa will not forgive Kaitou Kid for ruining their plan against B.O.

* * *

Conan Edogawa revealed his real identity to Inspector Ginzo Nakamori with the help of Kogoro Mouri, Inspector Megure, Takagi, Sato, Chiba, Misao, and Shiratori to make the Inspector believe.

Nakamori looked shock. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. It's impossible for him to believe. He looked down and stared at Conan Edogawa suspiciously.

Conan Edogawa took off his eyeglasses.

Nakamori screamed. He pointed his finger to Conan. "You do look like Shinichi Kudo when he was a child like you without the glasses!"

"I am Kudo Shinichi." Conan corrected.

"Or maybe, Shinichi Kudo has a twin brother named Conan Edogawa?" Nakamori whispered to Kogoro.

Kogoro Mouri glared at Nakamori.

"Okay, okay, I believe now!" Nakamori said in defeat.

"Inspector, we need your help to capture Kaitou Kid. I need the Prototype Antidote to destroy the Black Organization." Conan told him seriously.

"Do me a favor" Nakamori said.

"Nani?" Conan asked.

"I will help you, Shin—"

Kogoro grunted, interrupting Nakamori. "We still call him Conan instead of Shinichi for safety."

Nakamori scratched his head annoyingly. "I will help you, Conan but I'll be the one who will capture Kaitou Kid with this hands, got that?"

"Hai, arigato gozaimasu, Inspector!" Conan said in a childlike voice.

* * *

Kaito Kuroba didn't touch the Prototype Antidote inside the box.

Kaito watched the box of prototype antidote in astonishment. "So this is the drug that makes Conan Edogawa return to Kudo Shinichi…"

Kaito heard everything from his beloved dove.

_Let's see if Tantei-kun can get this back._ Kaito thought boastfully.

* * *

Conan Edogawa received a call from Kaitou Kid. He went to the comfort room and locked it. Then he put his phone over his ear. "Kaitou Kid, did you steal the Prototype Antidote?"

"Ah, hai, I stole it." Kaito Kuroba answered.

"Thanks for ruining my plan, Kaitou Kid," Conan said sarcastically. "Did you hear everything?"

Kaito laughed quietly. "Hai"

"I need the Prototype Antidote. Please, give it back!" Conan begged.

"If you want it, meet me at Tokyo Tower by 10:00 PM. Let's have an unforgettable showdown there, Tantei-kun." Kaito said.

* * *

**Conan Edogawa vs Kaitou Kid**

Conan Edogawa arrived at the top of the Tokyo Tower alone with his usual attire, the watch, shoes, belt, the voice changer bow tie and a parachute just in case.

Kaitou Kid was already there before Conan's arrival. "Konichiwa, Tantei-kun"

"The prototype antidote," Conan said anxiously. He held his hand to Kaitou Kid. "Give it back what it's not yours!"

Kaitou Kid smirked. He took out his card gun from his chest pocket. He pointed it to Conan and pulled the trigger three times.

Three cards are flying towards Conan, number four diamonds, number nine diamonds and number five diamonds.

Conan read the cards as DIE. He quickly dodged the cards. He aimed his watch to Kaitou. He pressed the button.

The lens of the watch opened.

The tranquilizer dart flew towards Kaitou.

But Kaitou Kid dodges the dart.

_Kuso!_ Conan cursed. _Now what?_

"Is this what you're looking for?" Kaitou said as he took out the box of Prototype Antidote from his chest pocket. He held it in the air with his left hand and opened the box.

Conan felt relief that the Prototype Antidote are still there. He started walking towards Kaitou cautiously.

Kaitou closed the box. "Catch it, Tantei-kun." He said. He swung his arm and threw the box out from the Tokyo Tower.

Conan looked terrified. _Not good!_ He ran towards the edge of the Tokyo Tower and jumped.

Kaitou Kid smirked. He ran away. He jumped at the edge of the Tokyo Tower. His cape transforms into a hang glider.

A police helicopter appeared out of nowhere.

Inspector Nakamori aimed his gun to Kaitou Kid and pulled the trigger.

The hang glider is not functioning anymore.

Kaitou Kid looked shock. _Nani!?_

It was Inspector Nakamori's latest idea. He couldn't catch Kaitou Kid because of the damn hang glider.

_Kuso, my hang glider!_ Kaitou Kid thought in panic.

Kaitou Kid grabbed the edge of Inspector Nakamori's helicopter.

Inspector Nakamori put the handcuff on Kaitou's wrist and pointed the gun to Kaitou. "I got you now, Kaitou Kid!"

Kaitou Kid gave Nakamori a devilish smile.

Conan Edogawa finally reached the box of Prototype Antidote and used the parachute immediately.

Kaitou Kid was unable to escape without his hang glider.

Inspector Nakamori finally arrested his arch enemy.

* * *

Conan Edogawa was in the comfort room at Mouri Detective Agency's office.

Conan put Shinichi's clothes on the floor.

Conan stared at the Prototype Antidote tablet in his palm.

Conan takes the tablet and swallowed it.

Conan felt a strong heartbeat. He grabbed his chest in pain.

_It's starting!_ Conan thought excitedly.

Kogoro Mouri waited impatiently.

The door behind Kogoro opened.

Kogoro slowly turned his head behind his shoulders.

Shinichi Kudo is back. He gave Kogoro a satisfied smile. "Konichiwa, Occhan."

Kogoro blinked. He couldn't believe what he sees. "Shin…nichi…"

* * *

Shinichi Kudo and Shiho Miyano attended the press conference.

There are a lot of cameras flashing everywhere around them.

The camera focuses to Shinichi Kudo.

"My name is Shinichi Kudo, a young high school Meitantei," Shinichi began. "Today, I'm gonna expose the Black Organization's crimes in public. Me and my childhood friend, Ran Mouri, the daughter of Kogoro Mouri went to Tropical Land. I encountered Gin and Vodka. We rode the roller coaster together with Gin and Vodka. In the middle of the ride, a murder is committed. I solved the murder case. While Ran and I are on our way home, I noticed Vodka and he was acting mysteriously. So I followed him. I heard Vodka's conversation with another man about smuggling. I used a mini tape recorder to record their conversation but unfortunately, Gin attacked me from behind and knocked me down. Then, Gin used the APTX 4869. Perhaps, Sherry can explain to you all about the drug."

The camera moved and focused to Shiho Miyano.

"My name's Shiho Miyano, alias Ai Haibara," Shiho said. "APTX stands for Aprataxin 4869. It's the drug that I invented to make poison for the Black Organization."

"But the drug hasn't been tested and my body was shrunk into a boy named Conan Edogawa." Shinichi said.

"After Gin killed my sister, Akemi Miyano, I intend to commit suicide with the Aprataxin, shikashi, it shrunk my body the same as Kudo-kun." Shiho added. "Gin is responsible for my sister's death."

"I lived with Oji-san Kogoro and Ran Mouri as Conan Edogawa." Shinichi said.

"There are sixteen members in the Black Organization including me, my sister, my parents, Elena and Atsushi Miyano," Shiho declared. "Some of the members are already deceased, Tequila, Pisco, Calvados, Rikumichi Kasuda, and Ki'ichiro Numabuchi. There are only seven members left alive, Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Chianti, Korn and Rum."

"Including Bourbon, a new member, his alias Toomo Amuro" Shinichi added quickly.

"What kind of names do they have? It sounds funny." One of the reporters said. "It sounds like liquors!"

The whole crowd started laughing.

Shinichi Kudo and Shiho Miyano did not stop and continued to give more information.

* * *

Ran Mouri was alone in the Mouri Detective Agency watching Shinichi Kudo and Shiho Miyano on TV.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Welcome!" Ran greeted as she opened the door.

The person was a male. He was tall. He had a long silver hair. He wears long black coat, turtle neck, black shoes, and a black fedora hat with white stripes on it.

Ran identified the person immediately.

The person stepped towards Ran.

Ran looked horrified.

* * *

Kogoro Mouri's cell phone rang. "Huh?"

Kogoro pulled out his phone from his chest pocket.

The number wasn't registered on Kogoro's phone book.

Kogoro had an uneasy feeling like he was being watched. He flipped the phone open and put the phone over his ear. "Moshi-Moshi?"

"I kidnapped your daughter, Ran Mouri, Meitantei." Gin said coldly over the phone.

Kogoro looked shock.

* * *

**Tokyo Skytree**

Tokyo News Reporters and Police cars surrounded Tokyo Skytree, one of the Tokyo's tallest buildings in the world.

The Tokyo Skytree is off limits for now.

Inspector Megure, Sato and Takagi are there with the crowd. They couldn't do anything but to follow Gin's orders for Ran Mouri's life.

Kogoro Mouri had no choice. His face covered in sweat. He rides the Tokyo Skytree's elevator. He closed his eyes tightly and started counting from 100 to 1 silently.

The elevator reached the top and the elevators slid open.

Kogoro arrived at the observation deck. He quickly stepped out from the elevator. He sighed in relief and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Kogoro climbed to the highest rampant. He opened the door and was surprised to what he sees. "Ran!"

Ran Mouri was gagged and handcuffed.

"Hmm!" Ran called. She tried to say the words Otou-san but her voice muffled because of the gag in her mouth.

"Otou-san is here and he's here to rescue you!" Kogoro encouraged.

Ran felt the tears in her eyes.

Kogoro stepped carefully towards Ran. He took off the handcuff from Ran's wrists and pulled off the gag from her mouth.

"Otou-san!"

Kogoro and Ran embraced each other.

The elevator of the tower suddenly exploded.

"What was that?" Kogoro asked.

"Otou-san, the elevator!"

Kogoro gasped. "No way! That's the only way out!"

"What do we do?" Ran asked worriedly.

Kogoro put his hand over his ear. He was wearing an earpiece. "Megure-keibu, something went wrong. I think the elevator just exploded!"

Inspector Megure put his hand over his ear. "Narukoto…"

"What do you mean narukoto!?" Kogoro demanded. "What am I gonna do? How Ran and I are supposed to get out of here!? Can you send a helicopter over here?"

"No, Mouri-kun." Inspector Megure answered.

"Nani?"

Inspector Megure looked serious. "I think Gin is fooling around with your phobia, Mouri-kun. I think Gin knows you are suffering from acrophobia."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You have to jump…"

Kogoro's face covered in sweat again as he looked down below. "Are you crazy!? There's no way I'm gonna jump!"

"Fight your fear of heights, Mouri-kun!" Inspector Megure encouraged.

Kogoro looked confused.

"The enemy is trying to test you, Mouri-kun."

"B-but Inspector…"

"I know you can do it. Conquer your fear of heights, Mouri-kun!"

"Inspector…"

"Alright everyone listen up, the enemy has destroyed the tower's elevator. Mouri-kun is going to jump. Prepare the trampoline!" Inspector Megure ordered.

Kogoro carefully looked down one more time. He can see the trampoline now. It wasn't a small trampoline but a giant trampoline.

Kogoro carried Ran on his arms.

Ran puts her arms around Kogoro's shoulders.

Kogoro looked serious. Then he jumped!

Inspector Megure, Sato and Takagi watched with mouth open wide as the two figures are falling down towards them.

Kogoro and Ran Mouri landed on the giant trampoline.

The two bounced and then stopped bouncing.

Ran sat up. She puts her hands on Kogoro's shoulders and shook him. "Otou-san! Otou-san, wake up!"

Kogoro slowly opened his eyes. "Ran! Daijobou-desu-ka?"

Ran gave him a smile. "Hai!" She said and embraced him tightly. "You are so brave, Otou-san!"

"Heh heh, really?" Kogoro said.

"Yeah, we jumped from that building! You did it!" Ran said, pointing her finger upward to the tower.

Kogoro stared at the tower then fainted.

Ran looked worried. She tried to wake her father up again.

Inspector Megure, Sato and Takagi sighed in relief.


	9. Shinichi Kudo & The Detective Boys

**Disclaimer:** Detective Conan is not mine!

**Summary:** Is it goodbye to the Detective Boys?

* * *

Baka (Idiot)

Matte (Wait)

Oi (Hey)

* * *

The Detective Boys, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta are playing soccer on the soccer field.

The soccer ball rolled towards Shinichi Kudo.

Shinichi Kudo stopped the ball from rolling by stepping his shoes on top of the ball.

Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko stared at Shinichi Kudo.

Shinichi gave Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko a friendly smile. "Konichiwa guys!" He greeted cheerfully.

Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko glared at Shinichi. They turned away from him and walked out.

Shinichi picked up the soccer ball and followed the three quickly. "Oi, oi, matte!"

"What are you doing here?" Mitsuhiko asked as he crossed his arms without looking back. His tone doesn't sound friendly at all.

"I came here to tell you something." Shinichi answered.

"We don't want you. We want Conan-kun!" Ayumi said angrily.

"Yeah, we want Conan-kun!" Genta agreed.

Shinichi kicked the soccer ball.

The soccer ball flew and hit the net.

"I am Conan Edogawa." Shinichi announced.

Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko looked even much angry at him.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you all about the truth 'cause I don't want you three to be in danger." Shinichi told them.

Ayumi glanced to Shinichi with tears in her eyes. She was so mad that she cried. Both of her hands are into fists. "Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! I hate you Shinichi Kudo!"

Shinichi looked sad. "Ayumi-san..."

Mitsuhiko gave the Detective Boys' badge back to Shinichi Kudo. "Here, we don't want this anymore. There will be no more Detective Boys without Conan Edogawa with us. Now that Conan Edogawa has returned to Shinichi Kudo!"

Ayumi and Genta handed their Detective Boys' Badges too to Shinichi.

"We don't want this anymore too!" Ayumi said.

Shinichi Kudo knelt down in front of Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta. "Please just keep it."

"I said we don't want it anymore! No more Detective Boys!" Mitsuhiko said angrily. The tears in his eyes began to fall.

"What are you talking about? Detective Boys will always be Detective Boys! We can still solve cases together even though I'm Shinichi Kudo!" Shinichi told them.

"Really?" Mitsuhiko said as he wiped the tears off.

"Yeah! I'm still part of the Detective Boys!" Shinichi told them.

Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko looked at each other.

"What about Haibara-san?" Ayumi asked. "Will she still join us?"

"She's still part of the Detective Boys too." Shinichi answered.

"I missed Haibara-san." Mitsuhiko said.

Genta gave a nod. "Me too..."

Shinichi Kudo opened his arms widely. "Come here you guys. Give me a hug!"

Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko cried as they embraced Shinichi Kudo.


	10. Victory Party

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Detective Conan. It owns to Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

Yappari (I knew it)

* * *

Shinichi Kudo held a victory party at his house after declaring the Black Organization in public in his normal body. He has returned to the high school detective now forever.

The Black Organization tried to flee the country but the Police are everywhere and tried to arrest them.

Shiho Miyano made the cure and she's back to her normal body forever.

Yusaku and Yukiko Kudo are invited.

Inspector Megure, Sato, Takagi, Misao, Shiratori, Chiba, Nakamori, Shiho Miyano, Eri, Ran, Kogoro, Heiji, Kazuha, Sonoko, Agasa, the Detective Boys Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko are invited as well.

The empty bottles of the original Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Chianti, Korn, Bourbon and Rum are displayed on the table.

Kogoro Mouri looked alarmed. He pointed his finger gun to the displayed bottles. "So you guys are still alive! You guys are invited to the party too!? How dare you!?"

"Anata, what are you talking about? They're just empty bottles, see look!" Eri said as she took the Gin bottle on her hand and showed it her husband's face.

Kogoro felt embarrassed. "Yappari..."

Everyone laughed out loud.

* * *

It's dinner time.

"Open your mouth, Takagi-kun, say ahh." Sato said.

Takagi closed his eyes. He said 'ahh' as he opened his mouth widely.

Sato feed Takagi with her food.

Takagi chewed happily.

Shiratori sighed. He ate his own food alone.

Inspector Nakamori and Misao tried to taste Vodka and both of them got drunk!

Yusaku Kudo, Inspector Megure, Chiba and Kogoro Mouri played mah-jong just like their younger years.

Eri Kisaki and Yukiko Kudo had a girly talk to each other.

Genta ate everything he sees on the table.

"Geez, Genta-kun, don't eat too much!" Mitsuhiko said.

Ayumi laughed.

Shiho Miyano just smiled to them.

"Doctor Agasa has a quiz for the Detective Boys!" Doctor Agasa said to Genta, Ayumi and Mitsuhiko.

Kazuha and Sonoko enjoyed watching Yukiko Kudo's old movies.

Heiji Hattori is bored as hell.

Shinichi Kudo looked through the sliding doors. He found his childhood friend and love interest, Ran Mouri on the balcony.

Ran Mouri rests her arms on the railing. She watches the full moon in silence.

"What are you doing here all alone, Ran?" Shinichi asked.

Ran turned her head behind her shoulders. "Huh?"

Shinichi closed the sliding door behind him. He put his hands into his pockets. He walked towards Ran and rests his arms on the railing. "The moon is so beautiful, isn't it?"

Ran smiled. "Hai, it is beautiful."

"Ran Mouri"

Ran turned to him. "Huh?"

Shinichi took Ran's hand. He knelt down in front of her and pulled out a ring from his pocket.

Ran gasped.

"Ran Mouri, will you marry me?" Detective Shinichi Kudo asked.

Ran Mouri stared at Shinichi Kudo. The tears in her eyes fell. "Oh, Shinichi, I do, I've been waiting for you for so long!"

Shinichi felt happy to hear the words from Ran's mouth. He put the ring to Ran's finger.

The ring fits perfectly.

Kogoro Mouri noticed what his daughter and the brat had been doing. His palms are pressed flatly on the sliding doors and his nose is flat too.

Shinichi Kudo stood up.

Ran Mouri closed her eyes. She was expecting a kiss.

Shinichi felt nervous. He put his hand to Ran's chin. He lifted her mouth closer to his.

Kogoro Mouri appeared suddenly between them. "What are you two doing?"

Ran and Shinichi were both shocked. They didn't continue their kissing scene.

"Otou-san!" Ran complained.

Kogoro grinned devilishly.

"K-Konichiwa, Otou-san." Shinichi greeted nervously.

Kogoro felt totally shock that Shinichi calls him that way for the first time. He pointed his finger to Shinichi. "O-o-o-otou-san?"

**THE END**


End file.
